heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Realization/Gallery
Images Anya's realizing about Emily's past.png|Anya Borzakovskaya realizing that Emily in past murdered a young couple in their home after the man rejected her. Wojtas_and_Walo_realizing_that_Cieślak_cheated_in_MMA_tournament.png|Wojtas and Walo realizing that Cieślak cheated in MMA tournament Rafiki laughing hysterically after finding out Simba's alive.jpg|Rafiki laughing hysterically, realizing that Simba's alive. Pocahontas_realizes_the_compass_is_the_spinning_arrow_from_her_dream.png|Pocahontas realizes the compass is the spinning arrow from her dream Tiana facing Dr. Facilier.png|Tiana finally realizes that her father didn't get what he wants, but he had what he needed: Love. Arthur Hoggett realizes wild dogs killed Maa.jpg|Arthur Hoggett realizing that it was the wild dogs who killed Maa, not Babe. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.jpg|Flik realizing in horror that the "warriors" he hired are actually circus bugs. Pinocchio realizing his mistake.png|Pinocchio realising his dreadful mistake of going to Pleasure Island as all the boys transform into donkeys. Ginormica.png|Susan finally realizes that she decide to be Ginormica because she's not just a monster, but a hero Kenai realizing in horror that he killed Koda's mom.jpg|Kenai listening to Koda tell his story of how he was separated from his mother, making Kenai realize in horror that the bear he killed was Koda's mom! Ellie encounters the same willow tree she encountered as a calf, realizing she's a mammoth.jpg|Ellie encounters the same moss tree she encountered as a calf lost in a blizzard, realizing she is indeed, a mammoth. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8657.jpg|Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman finally arriving back at the Central Park Zoo, only to realize they prefer being free after all, and now belong with the Circus. Luke Skywalker's realization of Darth Vader being his father.jpg|Luke Skywalker realizing that Darth Vader is his father. Twilight_starts_regaining_color_S2E02.png|Twilight realizes every pony has a magical connection and regains her color Homer unloved.gif|Homer realizing he has to think of others on Christmas. Spejon discovers that Mr. Wiesio is his father.png|Spejson realizing that Mr. Wiesio is his father, while he punising Cieślak for cheating in fight. Vlcsnap-2018-04-18-09h58m35s210.png|Mulan, Mushu and Cri-Kee realizing that Shan-Yu and the Hun army survived the avalanche and are heading the Imperial City. gforce-disneyscreencaps.com-8188.jpg|Darwin realizes that Speckles is the bad guy. Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-9507.jpg|Jill Young realizing in horror that Strasser is the poacher who murdered her mother and Joe's. File:ChannelChasersPt3-066.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Turner realizing that Timmy was right about who Vicky really is upon seeing pure evidence from "Deep Toot". Cave Dwelling Sponge 147.png|SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs discover that the rampaging cave sponge "Spongy Spongy" has been framing SpongeBob for the destruction it had caused to Bikini Bottom. IMG_3722.JPG|Harry Osborn finally realizing that Peter Parker/Spider-Man didn't kill his Father, Norman Osborn; he was impaled by his own goblin glider. Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-11493.jpg|Elastigirl saw that Jack Jack has amazing powers curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-8558.jpeg|Ted and George discovering that the miniature Zagawa trinket, when held up to sunlight, is actually a pictogram map to the real Lost Shrine of Zagawa. They then sail the ship back to africa to recover the real 40 foot Shrine. Sam_and_Pearl.jpg|Sheriff Sam Brown and Pearl Gesner realizing in horror that Mr. Yancy O'Del who is buying Little Patch of Heaven is Alameda Slim the wanted outlaw after his disguised is removed by the cows. vlcsnap-2018-03-29-15h10m36s132.png|Bambi learning that his mother was killed by hunters. Dimitri realizes Anya IS Anastasia.jpg|Dimitri realizing that Anya is Anastasia, as he was the boy who helped her escape the terrorists. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7917.jpg|Anastasia realises that Dimitri had lied to her from the beginning. Screen_Shot_2015-12-18_at_12.29.00_PM.png|Eddie Valiant realized that Judge Doom is not a human being, but a Toon in disguise. The Grinch 2.png|The Grinch finally realize that Christmas isn't about presents, but spending time with your friends and family who love you which that makes him so soft and his heart grew 3 sizes that day. FUSS (57).png|Nicole Watterson realizing that the calendar had been upside down, leading her to think that her husband Richard had forgotten about their wedding anniversary. Screen_Shot_2017-02-01_at_11.57.41_AM.png|Moana realizes that Te Ka is actually the accursed evil form of Te-Fiti the Polynesian goddess. Owen grady.jpg|Owen Grady realizing that Indominus Rex has got raptor properties. Screen Shot 2018-05-11 at 6.59.33 AM.png|Elliot realizes that the the flower (which is the life force) has brought ET to life. File:ASinglePaleRose_(613).png|Steven, Garnet and Amethyst realizing that Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6262.jpg|Kuzco overhearing Yzma and Kronk discussing that they are seeking to kill him just as Pacha had warned him, and now he realizes he just sent his only friend away for nothing. File:Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-7537.jpg|Dean McCoppin realizing that the Giant reacted to the gun and was being defensive. George_Newton_realizes_no_bite_marks_on_Varnick's_arm.jpg|George Newton discovering that Dr. Varnick has no bite marks on his arm, therefore the attack was faked. bandicam 2018-06-17 14-45-11-439.jpg|Flint Lockwood realized that one day when he grown up he will become bald, like his father, Tim Lockwood File:Tumblr_pbh1z48Wwu1qjqbwoo1_1280.png.jpg|The Crystal Gems and Blue and Yellow Diamond realized that Steven is Pink Diamond. bandicam 2018-07-09 17-24-54-784.jpg|Goku realized about Gohan he's not a fighter Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9027.jpg|Rapunzel realizes that she's the lost princess and Mother Gothel's wicked and selfish intentions toward her. Aku dah salah sangka rupanya.jpg|BoBoiBoy realized that he was actually accused Fang for not knowing him that he's a good guy. You poisoned me.jpg|Héctor realized that Ernesto de la Cruz poisoned him to steal his songs & guitar. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7979.jpg|Miguel also realizes that de la Cruz did indeed murder Héctor. We're family.jpg|Miguel Rivera and Héctor discover that they are both family, with the latter being Miguel's great-great grandfather. Skeletal_Hands.png|Miguel looking at his skeletal hands, realizing his fate. Rouge feels remorse.jpg|Kamen Rider Rouge realizes that he shot Utsumi before he got turned into cyborg. Realization_of_Rex.jpg|Rex realizes through Louise's impassioned pleas that he does not have to be an aggressive dinosaur and spares Professor Screweyes. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-8457.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph realizes his terrible mistake of running away from his own video game. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-8483.jpg|Ralph notices Vanellope von Schweetz's image on Sugar Rush and realizes, that King Candy lied to him. bandicam 2018-10-04 20-18-56-715.jpg|Finn realizes about Blank-Eyed Girls are some kind of Tulpas, physical manifestations of created by the mind and rely on people believing in them to exist. Capture 2018-10-08 10.22.51.jpg|John Silver realized Scroop's true colors. hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-2796.jpg|Johnny screams in horror, when he realises that the monsters at the hotel are all real. Mamoru_and_Usagi_Crystal_7.jpg|Usagi realizes that Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask Screen Shot 2018-11-23 at 2.25.43 PM.png|Helena Douglas realizes that Ayane wasn't the assassin who killed her mother, Maria Douglas. But it has been revealed that Christie (who works for Victor Donavan) did killed her mother with a sniper rifle. Tempest Shadow's eyes widen in shock MLPTM.png|Tempest Shadow realizes how Twilight sacrifices herself to save her friends from the Storm King, whom Tempest would destroy shortly afterwards. zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9391.jpg|Judy Hopps realizes that Night Howlers aren't wolves but flowers that drive animals crazy. Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-5973.jpg|Eggs realizing that he is the half of the boxtroll. Sad Aurora.png|Aurora realizes she is actually not a peasant girl but is actually the Princess and the daughter of good King Stefan and Queen Leah. IMG_6814.JPG|Like his previous counterpart, The Grinch finally realize that Christmas isn't about presents, but spending time with your friends and family who love you which that makes him so soft and his heart grew 3 sizes that day. Sonic the Werehog calmed by his friends including Amy Rose and Sally Acorn.png|Sonic the Hedgehog in Werehog form realizes his mistake after going on a rampage attack he did to his friends, thus makes him regain control of himself while in his Werehog form. Kaplan,_Manson_and_Ramirez_tried_to_stop_Hedgecock.jpg|Robocop companion's Kaplan, Manson and Ramirez realizing that they and the other Detroit police officers are been tricked by Dick Jones to destroy Robocop and they tried to stop Lt. Hedgecock from following the orders, but they were unable to prevent him. Twilight gasps at Tempest's_actions MLPTM.png|Twilight Sparkle gasps at Tempest's actions. Billy Peltzer shocked.jpg|Billy Peltzer realized how that new batch of five mogwais been multiplied with water that Gizmo got wet. tumblr_p4aa5hXz8b1wqspf6o1_1280.jpg|Shaggy, and Scooby realize a trip to kissteria and kiss' superpowers are real, not a dream when they see kiss flying away with the rock of kissteria Balto-disneyscreencaps.com-7898.jpg|Dixie, Sylvie, and the other dogs realizing that Steele lied to them that Balto and his team died in the snow storm, when they return with the medicine. Manny amazed how Peaches saved her mother.jpg|Manny amazed how Peaches saved her mother from Gutt, finally accepting his daughter's matured. Lego Movie 2 2019 Screenshot 2222.jpg|Emmet realizing that Rex Dangervest is actually Dark Emmet from the future. Lego Movie 2 2019 Screenshot 2073.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-01_10-55-27-778.png|Maya realise that Buzzlina blame the hornets for stealing the royal jelly which they didn't do and lying about more rules in the hive. Videos Even if I'm not real... I'm still the ultimate lifeform... Shadow the Hedgehog!|Shadow's Realization Coco - Hector's Passing|Héctor realized that Ernesto de la Cruz poisoned him to steal his songs. Miguel also realizes that de la Cruz did indeed murder Héctor. Coco - We're Family|Miguel Rivera and Héctor discover that they are both family, with the latter being Miguel's great-great grandfather. Doc's Reaction To Marty's "Heavy" - Back To The Future|After going back in time, Marty McFly realizes that his teenage mother has developed romantic feelings towards him, instead of his father. Toy Story - I will Go Sailing No More HD 720p|After watching a commercial, Buzz Lightyear realizes that he is not a real space-ranger, but a toy, just as Woody had told him the entire time. I am Pink Diamond (Clip) Steven Universe|The Crystal Gems and Blue and Yellow Diamond finally discover that Steven is Pink Diamond. Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice (2016) - Martha Scene (6 10) Movieclips|Batman coming to his senses and finally realizing that Superman is, in fact, a selfless person pleading for the life of his mother instead of his own instead of a monstrous alien threat. Furthermore, Batman sees the hypocrisy of his own actions – that he had allowed Lex Luthor to twist his anger from the Black Zero Event and turn him into the very villain he swore to fight. Ice Age The Meltdown Ellie's Past|Ellie encounters the same moss tree she encountered as a calf lost in a blizzard, realizing she is indeed, a mammoth. Helena Douglas' realization|Helena Douglas realizes that Ayane wasn't the assassin who killed her mother, Maria Douglas. But it has been revealed that Christie (who works for Victor Donavan) did killed her mother with a sniper rifle. Supernatural 13x16 Sam and Dean find The Mystery Machine|Dean Winchester and his brother Sam discover that the animated world they have been transported to is none other than Scooby-Doo. Blank Eyed Girl Part 2 Adventure Time Moments|Finn realizes about Blank-Eyed Girls are some kind of Tulpas, physical manifestations of created by the mind and rely on people believing in them to exist. Category:Galleries